


Of Blond Hair and Blue Eyes Art Book & Drabbles

by LadyElocin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Angst, Artbook, M/M, Mpreg, One Piece - Freeform, Pregnant Sanji, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro x Sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElocin/pseuds/LadyElocin





	1. Foreword

Hi there! This is my art/illustration book for my ZoSan fanfic  **[Of Blond Hair And Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574693/chapters/26008119). ** If you haven't seen it, then I suggest you read it first before viewing the artworks posted here because they contain spoilers for the story.

This art book is composed of works drawn by me and by other amazing artists. I will update this book everytime I draw a new art for the story or when I receive a fanart from other artist.

Plus, I'm going to post drabbles here as well (yay!). Perhaps mainly about the ZoSan couple and their little moss. <3

If you want to share your art for the story (because people told me that they want to draw Kaitarou ahhhh), you can reach me through:

E-mail: **ladyelocin.writings@gmail.com**

**Tumblr:[@ladyelocin](http://ladyelocin.tumblr.com)**

Instagram:  **[@ladyelocin](https://www.instagram.com/ladyelocin/)**

**Facebook:[Ladyelocin](http://ladyelocin.tumblr.com)**

Twitter:  **[@LadyElocin](https://twitter.com/LadyElocin)**

* * *

  

Cover art by me :)

 


	2. Artworks by Lady Elocin (Part 1)

Artist: [Lady Elocin](http://lady-elocin.tumblr.com)

1\. Chapter 12: A Gaze Worth A Million Words

2\. Chapter 13: Warmth

3\. Chapter 21: First Time

4\. Chapter 29: Feelings

5\. Chapter 32: Hands

6\. Chapter 39: Crimson Eyes


	3. Artworks by Lady Elocin (Part 2)

Artist: **[Lady Elocin](http://lady-elocin.tumblr.com)**

 1. Sanji & Kaitarou

2. The Grandpa and the Grandson. Bahaha.

3\. Kaitarou

4\. Daddy Moss and Baby Moss~

5\. Sora

6\. The ZoSan Family

7\. Valentine's Day Chocolate

8\. Kaitarou with his favorite teddy bear, Bepo!

9\. Baby Kaitarou (this is the most adorable thing I've ever drawn)


	4. Artworks by Mizueki

Artist: **[Mizueki](http://mizueki.tumblr.com)**

1\. Chibi Kaitarou

2\. Zoro and Kaitarou

 


	5. Artworks by Anytramaksnisic

Artist:  **[Anytramaksnisic](http://anytramaksnisic.tumblr.com)**

1\. Zoro and Sanji

_"You are sick, Cook."_

_"It is not a... sickness."_

2. Little Marimo - Little Cook

3\. ZoSan family

 

 

 


	6. Artwork by CharlieNozaki

Artist:  **[CharlieNozaki](http://charlienozaki.tumblr.com)**

1\. Kaitarou <3


	7. Artworks by Chio-chan2 / Chio-chanartbox

Artist: [**Chio-chan2**](http://chio-chan2.tumblr.com) | **[Chio-chanartbox](http://chio-chanartbox.tumblr.com)**

1\. Chapter 24: The Games You Play

2\. Chapter 28: Past, Present And Future


	8. Artwork by Mossybrows-draws

Artist: **[Mossybrows-draws](http://mossybrows-draws.tumblr.com)**

1\. Chapter 1: The Marimo & The Cook


	9. Artworks by Penumbrazxs

Artist: **[Penumbrazxs](http://penumbrazxs.tumblr.com)**

1\. Chapter 25: Connection

2\. Chapter 27: As They Came


	10. Artwork by Zauberkohle

Artist:  **[Zauberkohle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauberkohle/pseuds/Zauberkohle)**

1\. Kaitarou in Bepo's outfit! Gaahh! <3

 


	11. Get to know Kaitarou!

Artist:  **[Lady Elocin](http://lady-elocin.tumblr.com)**

**Name** : Roronoa Kaitarou

 **Sex** : Male

 **Age** : 3 (turning 4!)

 **Birth date** : July 7th

 **Height** : 36 inches and a half

 **Weight** : 30.5 pounds

 **Hair color** : Forest Green

 **Eye color** : Azure Blue

 **Birthmark** : Curly Eyebrows

 **Strength/Ability** : Strong Kicks, Swordsmanship (?)

 **Favorite Color** : Orange

 **Favorite Animal** : Bear

 **Favorite Food** : Cheese Roll, Apple Pie,

and basically anything that his Papa cooks for him!

* * *

**Trivia about Kaitarou’s name:**

In Japanese, **海** (kai) means "sea, ocean", **太** (ta) means "thick, big" and **郎** (rou) means "son".  
Thus, Kaitarou’s name means " **Son of the Big Sea**.”

Sanji named him as such because of his great love for All Blue, and also because he and Zoro are both pirates whose lives are now part of the ocean.

* * *

 

**Trivia about Kaitarou’s birth date:**

Kaitarou is described to be a bit wiser beyond his years and from his character development in the story, it could be said that he’s prissy (like Sanji) and loves his family the most.

  
**JULY** — If you were born in July, the number 7 is your numerological ruler. You are a sincere, candid, and sympathetic individual. You care deeply for your family and will go to great lengths to maintain and protect your relationships. People born in this birth month can be very eccentric, especially when it comes to the way they dress and some of their lifestyle habits.

  
**NUMBER 7** — Your key functional strength is in your flexible, analytical mind, and ability to make balanced decisions. This makes the world around you quite simple and understandable. You aren’t daunted by any unforeseen circumstances, as you have a clear understanding of causal relationships between events, and are always ready for any development of the situation.

* * *

Bonus art!

Shitty ZoSan parents. LOL.


	12. What “IF’s”

[CookNoKenshi](http://instagram.com/cooknokenshi) tempted me to draw this, and I’m all in for it.

_**What** **IF** 7-year-old Kaitarou has a 2-year-old little sister?_

**Artist** : [Lady Elocin](http://instagram.com/ladyelocin)

**Bonus** : Shitty ZoSan parents (lol)

* * *

 

_**What** **IF** Kaitarou is already a grown-up teen?_

Thanks to [lisa_grdc](http://instagram.com/lisa_grdc) for the idea!

 **Artist** : lisa_grdc

__

Here’s my version below!

 **Artist** : [Lady Elocin](http://instagram.com/ladyelocin)


	13. Crying Kaitarou? :(

Art by: **[LadyElocin](http://ladyelocin.tumblr.com)**

* * *

 

_**Kaitarou** : Where’s Papa?_

_**Zoro** : He left, son._

_**Kaitarou** : Will he come back?_

_**Zoro** : ...He will. I know he will._

 

* * *

 

This is probably what Kaitarou felt when he learned that Sanji left for Whole Cake Island. :’(

If you were given the chance to soothe his pure little heart, what will you say to him?


	14. Happy Birthday, Kaitarou! (July 7th, '18)

Artist: **[Lady Elocin](http://ladyelocin.tumblr.com)**

**Happy birthday to the little baby moss, Kaitarou!**

_You can reblog this art on[ **Tumblr**](https://ladyelocin.tumblr.com/post/175672749046/happy-birthday-to-the-little-baby-moss-kaitarou)._

****

 

 


End file.
